


Влажный гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, witcher books, witcher netflix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	Влажный гЛютик

— Теперь я, наверное, даже смогу отличить тебя от кучи гниющей рыбы на площади, — весело сказал Лютик, услужливо сначала подливая в лохань горячей воды, а затем сливая ещё ему на голову.  
Геральт вот сам хотел снять с себя всю кожу, потому что побывать внутри твари и прорубаться наружу было отвратительно.  
— На самом деле тебе нравится, — фыркнул он и прикрыл глаза. Учитывая все произошедшее, хотелось отдыхать. Ведьмаки не знают усталости, но он устал и был рад, что все удалось. А удачно подвернувшийся бард снял с него необходимость отмываться самостоятельно.  
— Мне претит такая вонь, — Геральт не видел, но знал, что самый надоедливый бард наморщил нос. — И в таком виде на люди нельзя. Ни в одно приличное место.  
— И по каким же приличным местам ты собираешься меня водить?  
— А чем ведьмака не устраивают кабаки и бордели?  
Геральт решил молчать, «блаженной тишины» с Лютиком никогда не будет. Бард принадлежал к тому редкому типу людей, которым, чтоб замолчать, нужно быть мёртвыми, или с кляпом во рту.  
— Но, нет, сегодня я веду моего друга на королевский прием, — Лютик снова окатил его водой и запустил руку в волосы, заставив вздрогнуть от этого прикосновения, выпутывая из них, очевидно, какую-то наиболее не желающую покидать гриву ведьмака часть убиенной сегодня твари.  
— Фу. Короче, ты должен быть красив и благоухать хотя бы ромашкой, — бард брезгливо бросил то, что смог вытащить, на пол и усмехнулся. — И, будь так добр, не как в прошлый раз. Не топчись в дверях как неприкаянный, садись на любое свободное место и все.  
— В свою защиту, мэтр бард, замечу, что в прошлый раз свободное место было или рядом с храпящим пьяницей или рядом со столетней старухой.  
— Экие мы разборчивые, — Лютик фыркнул и окунул ведьмака в лохань. — Бабка ему не понравилась.  
— Объясни, почему ты все еще со мной? — внезапно решил поинтересоваться Геральт. — Мы ведь даже не друзья.  
— Ты еще скажи, что я тебе не нравлюсь, — рассмеялся Лютик, довольно засучив рукава и намыливая волосы Геральта. — А я нравлюсь, я всем нравлюсь. Потому что я самый прекрасный и...  
Договорить он не успел, потому что за какую-то жалкую долю секунды все изменилось, и он осознал себя в воде, и что Геральт удерживает его.  
— Какая бешеная собака тебя покусала?! Геральт, твою мать! — бард мгновенно забился, понимая, что чудесный бордовый кафтан пошел ко всем чертям. — Что ты делаешь?!  
— Самый прекрасный, продолжай, — Геральт довольно усмехнулся. — И какой еще?  
— Недовольный. Злой. Раз-до-са-до-ван-ный, — нашел дополнительные слова о своем состоянии он. — Пусти, дурак!  
Геральт пустил, веселясь и наблюдая как Лютик, неустойчиво проскользнув по краю бадьи рукой, неловко выбирается. И вода с него льётся как с водяного. Ну, а еще как бард торопливо раздевается, стаскивая вымокшую одежду.  
— Иди ко мне? — продолжал веселиться Геральт. — Я представлю, что ты красивая дева.  
Лютик было оскорблено вдохнул, но потом усмехнулся.  
— Как это представишь? Чем это я хуже красивых дев? Или недостаточно хорош для ведьмака?  
Геральт вытянулся и погрузился в воду. Смывая мыло, а на деле действительно размышляя, что ничем бард не хуже хваленых местных красавиц. И платить не надо. Сплошные выгоды.  
— Выныривай! — потребовал Лютик, склонившись над бадьей, разгреб рукой пену и уставился в открытые глаза ведьмака. Тот по-прежнему не всплывал, лежал и улыбался, разглядывая что-то вещающего барда, вода подрагивала и прочесть по губам или услышать не всегда получалось.  
Лютик прищурился.  
— А ну немедленно сядь! Я из-за тебя поседею!  
Геральт фыркнул, выпуская стайку мелких пузырьков воздуха к поверхности. Лютик склонился ниже и даже пискнуть не успел, как снова оказался в воде, на этот раз прямо перед довольно улыбающимся ведьмаком.  
— Ладно. И как нынче мой запах?  
Лютик, теперь тоже обнаженный и мокрый, недовольно, но послушно обнюхал его, жарко подышав в ухо.  
— Теперь ты пахнешь как ромашковое поле, в котором разделывали рыбу.  
— Уже лучше, — кивнул ведьмак, затаскивая Лютика в бадью полностью. — Про что мы говорили?  
— Про прекрасных дев? Я понял, почему в песне поётся, что с речной девой нельзя одновременно и шалить, и говорить.  
Геральт перестал вслушиваться в треп и осторожно коснулся его подбородка, скулы, выжидая, заметит ли тот «неправильность» этих жестов.  
Бард сощурился и скосил глаза на его руку.  
— Знаешь, с кем еще нельзя шалить и говорить?  
— С бардами?  
Лютик отпихнул его руку и сам придвинулся ближе.  
— Твои ухаживания, как в церковной школе. Я тоже девочек за косы таскал и в воду скидывал.  
— Но работает же?  
Лютик поморщился.  
— Мы же даже не друзья, по твоим словам.  
— Конечно, — согласился Геральт, довольно положив ладонь ему на поясницу и надавив, заставив того вжаться в него еще ближе. Вода плеснула между ними, потревоженная движением. — Друзей нельзя хотеть так же, как и трактирных девок. Поэтому мы с тобой, Лютик, не друзья.  
— Гад ты, — как-то все равно незло сказал тот, с непонятной обреченностью в голосе и сам потянулся к чужим губам.  
Ведьмак фыркнул, но глаза прикрыл и на поцелуй ответил, наслаждаясь в равной степени поцелуем и тишиной. И совсем от него не воняло рыбой. Лютик врал. Бард провел ладонями по его плечам, прослеживая тяжи шрамов и контуры мышц.  
Так вожделенно, что Геральт и сам загорелся чужим желанием, его дурная шутка полапать Лютика — на самом деле он почему-то думал, что бард будет вырываться — обернулась как-то странно и совершенно иначе. Лютик хрипло выдохнул ему в рот, так хорошо скользнул своей грудью по его, что Геральт инстинктивно двинул бедрами.  
Бард чуть отстранился, облизываясь, и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Все еще воняешь. Давай, я тебя потру?  
Геральт усмехнулся и откинулся на край бадьи, проводя ладонями по бедрам Лютика, тревожа воду.  
— Давай лучше я тебя потру?  
— Я слышу в этом какой-то подтекст, — Лютик странно завороженно положил руку на его грудь, ладонью накрывая кулон, и медленно повел вниз, явно выжидая, одернет ли его Геральт. А тот медлил. Наблюдал.   
И Лютик все же опустил руку на его член, обвивая пальцами, и на пробу проводя рукой несколько раз.  
— Ты хоть в лице поменяйся, Геральт, — Лютик прикусил губу. — Я ж должен как-то следить за тобой.  
Геральт облизнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо. Ты, главное, продолжай.  
— Это неправильно, — продолжал причитать Лютик, не прекращая, впрочем, двигать рукой по члену, — мне непонятно, нравится тебе или нет.  
— Ну, он же стоит? — предположил Геральт. И тут же без перехода рывком перехватил Лютика, ловя смутное и темное удовольствие от того, как тот испуганно дернулся в его хватке. — А ты можешь хотя бы сейчас ничего не говорить?  
Однако бард быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Могу. Но захлебнусь, так что довольствуйся рукой и моим чудесным голосом.  
Если бы не размеренные движения на члене, Геральт точно рассмеялся бы. Он решительно притянул Лютика и жадно поцеловал, теперь сам, скользя ладонями по спине барда.  
Сложен тот был хорошо, как раз тот типаж, что Геральту нравился. Вспомнилось время обучения в ордене, и то, как они сначала утягивались к кметским девкам, а потом… потом перестали. Геральт ласково погладил намокшие пряди волос на затылке Лютика, вслушиваясь в его всхлип. Можно было взять его прямо сейчас, скулящего, разгоряченного, но делать больно он совершенно не собирался. В висках стучало от легких прикосновений Лютика, хотелось больше, сильнее.  
— Смелее…  
— Прости, но…  
Лютик отстранился только для того, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и снова влажно и глубоко поцеловать. Понятно почему его милый бард столь удачливо рыбачит в чужих водах, так сладко его еще никогда не целовали.  
— Там есть масло, — шептал Лютик, продолжая потираться о него, — в камзоле.  
Геральт прошипел от того, что бард отстранился и прижался к противоположному бортику бадьи, шумно дыша и сверкая синими глазами. Вдохнув пару раз, ведьмак поднялся и дотянулся до красного камзола, вытряхивая кокетливый флакон.  
— И чем оно пахнет?  
— Коноплей, — Лютик выхватил флакон. Торопливо пытаясь отвинтить крышку, но Геральт перехватил его, прижал Лютика к борту плечом, сам развинчивая флакон и выливая масло на пальцы.  
— Вот теперь мне стало страшно, — прошептал Лютик, хватающийся за его плечи.  
Ведьмак взглянул на него, и тот поспешно покачал головой.  
— У меня такое бывает. А ты давай…  
Он охнул, когда Геральт скользнул рукой по его бедру и коснулся пальцами, оглаживая, осторожно растягивая. Проникая, лаская так, как если бы ласкал деву, возжелав немного иного удовольствия. Лютик замирал на вдохах, слепо тычась губами в его скулу и висок. И хотел, это ощущалось в каждом его вдохе. Несмело подавался на ласкающие пальцы и тихо поскуливал, вцепившись в плечи ведьмака.  
— Геральт… хватит. Пора бы уже и честь знать.  
Закончить фразу он не успел. Геральт отпустил его, разворачивая спиной, довольно провел рукой по позвоночнику и сжал пальцы в его волосах на затылке, вынуждая замереть и не двигаться, пока Геральт плавно и осторожно вталкивался. Лютик прошипел и сорвался на скулеж, сжимаясь, неторопливо опускаясь полностью и дыша полной грудью. Ведьмак прижался губами к его шее, чувствуя быстрый пульс.  
— Ох, Геральт?  
Лютик запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза и совершенно безумно улыбаясь. Кажется теряясь в ощущениях. Он неконтролируемо ерзал, заставляя Геральта глубоко дышать, в попытке не начать брать этого придурка силой. И так, как ему бы того хотелось.  
— Геральт...  
Лютик соврал, потому что он не замолкал даже во время любви. Хотя, это нужно выбрать правильную форму любви... бард пихнул его в бедро и качнулся. Геральт послушно ухватил его за пояс, помогая двигаться, не в силах оторваться от шеи. Лютик сладко проскулил, плавно набирая темп, расплескивая воду. Место они, конечно, выбрали не очень. И Геральт почти охнул от мысли обязательно затащить его милого барда к шлюхам, иметь его там, на широкой удобной кровати, чтобы они наблюдали. Лютик был таким горячим и нежным, это совершенно сбивало с толку, путало. Он сам потянулся к своему члену, но Геральт перехватил его руку, заменяя своей.  
Прижимая барда к себе, и лаская, возможно, грубовато и слишком сильно, но Лютик не жаловался. Он двигался резче, сильнее, с большей амплитудой, постанывая на выдохе и задыхаясь.  
Геральт хотел бы видеть его глаза, яркие, с расширенными зрачками. То, как он кусает губы или наоборот жадно ловит воздух. Чужой член ощущался в руке правильно и приятно. Самое интересное, что люди были изначально более чувствительны, так что Геральт с каким-то неправильным и садистким удовольствием целенаправленно ждал, пока Лютик кончит.  
Бард протяжно простонал, и пришлось свободной рукой зажать его рот, потому что интерес хозяина постоялого двора явно был бы лишним. В три движения Лютик кончил и безвольно откинулся на плечо Геральта, часто дыша. Тогда и ведьмак смог отпустить себя, вскидывая бедра, быстро подводя себя к оргазму. Специально не отстранился, насаживая Лютика на себя и кончая в него, вслушиваясь в то, как он шипит.  
— Гад ты, — всхлипнул Лютик, но не пошевелился, а потом встрепенулся. — Ты это специально, да? Чтобы на том блядском праздновании смотреть на меня и думать, что ты меня поимел?  
— А ты думаешь, что я смог бы об этом забыть?  
Лютик вывернулся и устроился у противоположной стенки бадьи, приглаживая волосы.  
— Обо мне забыть невозможно, — хвастливо заявил он. — Потому что я прекраснейший и восхитительный. А от тебя почти не воняет.  
— Главное достижение этого дня.  
— Геральт, — Лютик снова придвинулся к нему, и если ведьмак правильно понимал, то не зная как себя вести, что было забавно. — Ты останешься здесь? Хотя бы на пару дней?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ну вот, — опечалился тот, всё-таки снова обнимая его, зарываясь пальцами во влажные волосы и замирая в одном дыхании от его губ. Геральт покачал головой и улыбнулся, прижимая его к себе, целуя. Лютик довольно вздохнул, прижимаясь к ведьмаку и стараясь отогнать мысли о том, что совсем скоро тот уедет.  
И вполне возможно ведьмаком закусит какая-то мерзкая тварь.  
— Я напишу о нас самую-самую прекрасную и тоскливую балладу, — пообещал Лютик, довольно касаясь пальцем брови Геральта. — Такую тоскливую, что все будут рыдать.  
— А на самом деле мы будем счастливы, но никто и никогда об этом не узнает.  
— Да, — согласился Лютик, мечтательно прикрывая глаза, и Геральт засмотрелся на его влажные и длинные ресницы. — Но у историй без трагедии нет шансов стать легендой.

***

25.12.2019 - 29.12.2019 


End file.
